roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
HK21
}} The HK21 is a German Light Machine Gun. It is unlocked at rank 67, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' Started as a modification of the Heckler and Koch (HK) G3 rifle as a light machinegun, HK produced the HK11. It is identical to the G3, but with a heavy and quick detachable barrel for sustain fire, it uses the same magazine as the G3. A 80-rounds double drum magazine was also developed to use with this configuration. After seeing the potential market for light weight squad automatic rifle, a belt feed version was developed, designated as the HK21. Several upgrades and configurations were offered by HK, later models can be switched between belt feed and magazine feed. Many countries adopted the HK21 for their military forces.' ' 'In-Game' ''General Information The HK21 is a high capacity, belt-fed LMG. It sports high damage, being a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and increasing to a 4SK at longer ranges. Range is somewhat good, with its damage drop-off beginning at 80 studs and ending at 150 studs. Muzzle velocity is very fast at 2700 studs per second, just slightly 100 studs/s slower than its belt-fed companions, the M60 and MG3KWS. The HK21 also sports a high rate-of-fire (RoF), firing at 800 RPM. This makes it the second-fastest firing LMG in-game, only beaten by the MG3KWS. Coupled with the high damage and fairly good muzzle velocity, the HK21 has a quick time-to-kill (TTK) at most ranges, particularly in close-quarters-combat (CQC) where with headshots, the HK21 can achieve a 2SK. Recoil is quite high, particularly when firing in fully automatic mode. During sustained automatic fire, the recoil is quite hard to tame, even with attachments, as the recoil pattern is very circular in shape, with the weapon's point of aim moving around in a circular pattern. It also has a high degree of camera recoil causing the sights to kick both left and right as well as strong vertical recoil. This means that fully automatic fire is most effective at closer ranges, where the recoils effects on a user's aim are less profound. Per-shot recoil is relatively mild in comparison, with the recovery speed being generally good enough to warrant tap-firing as an effective strategy on the HK21 in long-range combat. Capacity is excellent, featuring a traditional 100-round box magazine. As it is belt-fed, reload times are very long, taking 7.2 seconds for a tactical reload and 7.3 seconds for an empty reload. Ammunition reserve is also excellent, having 200 rounds in reserve for a total of 300 rounds overall. Only the M60 carries more ammunition, with an extra 50 rounds in reserve. The high firerate does mean ammunition consumption rate is quite high, and thus reloads can be frequent. Usage & Tactics The HK21 in comparison to its belt-fed competitors is in the middle in terms of killing power and statistics. Its firerate is directly in between the M60's 600 RPM and the MG3KWS's 1000 RPM, resulting in its TTK also being in the middle between the two weapons. Its range is also in between both LMGs, having better range than the MG3KWS but still not as good as the M60. Shots-to-kill (STK) wise it is identical to the M60 - thus being more powerful at longer ranges than the MG3KWS although its recoil makes taking advantage of this trait harder to do. The HK21 serves as an alternative to both, offering a compromise between the M60's and MG3KWS' damage, range, firerate, controllability, and practicality. Whereas the M60 favors accuracy and longer-range performance and the MG3KWS favors close-range firepower, the HK21 fills the niche in between the two belt-fed LMGs. The HK21 sacrifices some controllability and range for better firerate and overall faster kill times. This makes the HK21 an extremely versatile weapon. Its high damage, firerate and good range make it a strong competitor at all ranges against other weapons of its class as well as more specialized weapons such as PDWs. The HK21's recoil makes it hard to keep the weapon stable when holding down the trigger - akin to the MG3KWS. Unlike the MG3KWS, vertical recoil is lower - it is the horizontal camera kick of the weapon and general difficulty of controlling its circular-like recoil patter that makes the HK21 harder to use and control. This means outside of tap-firing, the HK21 is arguably at a disadvantage when it comes to long-range combat. It requires extensive use of attachments and user skill and experience in order to correctly mitigate and tame the weapon's recoil. However, given the HK21's good CQC prowess and recoil not being as important in CQC, a user can easily customize their HK21 for a purely CQC role. A vertical grip, laser sights, and a low-magnified optic can help in making the HK21 have better hip-fire accuracy as well as in reducing the visual recoil in the case of the low-magnified optic. Hip-fire is integral to a CQC class, so the addition of a laser sight and vertical grip help in improving the HK21's performance. Do keep in mind the long reload times can result in a user's death, so it is best to make sure to reload prior to engaging an enemy as well as finding cover as to remain safe whilst reloading. Suppressors to can also work in a close-range role - mainly the regular suppressor. The STK requirement remains the same and its range only sees a marginal decrease. The removal of the muzzle flash also makes it much easier to see targets when firing, thus increasing the weapon's potency. Although the reduction in muzzle velocity severely limits the weapon's usage outside of CQC, this is an acceptable loss in a CQC-focused class. If one is looking to make the weapon more controllable and use the weapon in a more conventional manner, using a grip such as the Angled, Folding or Stubby grip will generally help improve accuracy whilst firing. The addition of a compensator whilst increasing the vertical recoil marginally will improve the weapon by reducing the horizontal recoil of the weapon, thus making it easier to control overall. An optic of choice can be applied here, although optics such as the Coyote or EOTech sights see good usage here as a general-purpose optic. Conclusion The HK21 is a compromise between the M60 and MG3KWS in terms of its statistics. Its killing potential at all ranges is incredibly good but it is hampered by its recoil and long reload times, as well as generally poor handling traits that are associated with LMGs. The weapon excels at close range and against multiple targets and with tap-firing can perform quite well at longer distances. The HK21 is hard to use compared to other LMGs, but a versatile and rewarding one once the user masters the recoil and equips suitable attachments. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: *High damage for class. *Highest ammunition capacity at 100 rounds; tied with M60. *High firerate. *High ammunition reserve. *Low per-shot recoil. Cons: *Extremely high horizontal recoil - generally hard to control. *Obstructive iron sights. * Long reload times. * Slow mobility. Trivia *In December 2018, when the HK21 was in the test place, it had an unlock rank of 9999. As this rank cannot be obtained legitimately, it was impossible to obtain. It is assumed that this was set to make the weapon unusable by anyone except a developer. **Additionally, at this time, the weapon used the MG36's reload animation, rather than a belt-fed reload. *In February 2018, a secondary model - the HK21 ALT - was added as an additional test for players. This variant features very strong side-to-side recoil and appears to be an older version of the recoil as a control. **The HK21 received a proper reload animation as well as fire and reload sounds at this time. *Alike the M60, when mounting a Ballistics Tracker, it is mounted horizontally instead of vertically on the HK21. References Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Primary Weapons Category:G3 Family